The present invention generally relates to sorted merging of data. More particularly, the present invention relates to sorted merging of streaming data.
Sorted merging often depends on data being available at the same time the sort is performed. When data arrives continuously and at different times, increased complexity results.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for a sorted merging of streaming data.